Over the past several decades, the general construction of kitchen cabinets has remained generally consistent, with little variation in the underlying structure. Most countertops are essentially horizontal rectangular sections of wood covered with a laminate. On many counter tops, a vertical section known as a back splash is inserted between the counter top and the wall. The vertical back splash section is typically covered with a similar laminate.
The primary focus of technological developments in counter top cove molding construction has been on improving the appearance of the counter top, while sealing and joints in the counter top to keep out water. The laminate that covers the countertop is generally a colored polymer sheeting material that is glued to the house. Laminate is extremely durable and long-lasting and is well known to the art and is not covered in detail in this invention. Laminate is usually colored to match the decor of the kitchen or bathroom were the counter tips is located. However, on most modem countertops, the joint between the counter top and the wall, or alternatively the counter top and the back splash is a simple corner, forming a 90° angle between the counter top and the wall, or the counter top and the back splash. Such a joint is unattractive and can be difficult to clean. Solving this problem has been approached in a number of different ways, including the use of extruded deformable PVC moldings and metal cove molding inserts, which can be placed over the joint between the countertop and the wall.
All of the prior art has one key drawback, namely the limited number of color selections available. In the case of the metal cove molding inserts, the only available color is chrome. In the case of the deformable PVC moldings, colored PVC can be created, however, the color of the PVC does generally not exactly match the large number of colors and styles of the laminate. This type of molding also has the disadvantage of being limited to a solid color, the color that is mixed into the PVC prior to extrusion, which is not compatible with a large number of laminate color schemes, namely any laminates that are patterns. In addition as deformable PVC is impacted during normal wear and tear, it does not maintain the high quality appearance of laminate.
Prior art does exist that allows a continuous sheet of laminate to be applied over a countertop and the associated back splash with a metal substrate supporting the cove molding. However, due to the large size and awkward shape of an assembled countertop unit, assembly of the counter top and backsplash prior to installation in a kitchen or bathroom is cost prohibitive. In addition, such a pre-assembled system is not useful for counter tops that have already been installed or counter tops that do not have a back splash. No prior art exists that allows exact color and style coordination between a cove molding and the laminated countertop.
What is required is a separate laminated cove molding that is inexpensive, attractive, and water tight.